If Today Was Your Last Day
by Lady Lunevis
Summary: Left for dead in the battle with Ashtaroth, the Grand Chase are given a world to set their friendships on the right path. In this dream world, every member must find a way to make amends for their past - And maybe it'll alter the reality of their fate.
1. Warrior, know that I believe in you

_/tosses this story onto the pile of stories I have unfinished and watches it all burn/ 8,D..._

_Okai, yes, I know, this is horrible of me and I'm so sorry I'm starting another story (that's also labelled angst oops) when I have already so many going. I really like this idea though!_

_I promise, I am working on the other stories. Just...slightly slower. _

_Either way, read and enjoy! C8_

_Bumped their ages up whoop._

_Pairings in this:  
Bromances: Jin and Ryan, Zero and Dio, Sieghart and Dio, Ronan and Ryan and Jin and Lass, Lass and Rufus, Rufus and Dio, Sieg and Rufus, Lass and Ronan, Lass and Ryan, Jin and Asin, basically every male and every male because everyone likes fluffy bromance._

_Actual pairings: LassXArme, RyanXLire, RonanXElesis, JinXAmy, DioXLey, RufusXLime, SiegXMari, AsinXRin.  
Maybe Edel and Zero since they're leftovers, but does anyone really want Edel in this story, or ZeroXEdel? _

* * *

Chapter One: Warrior, know that I believe in you.

Your name is Elesis Sieghart. You're a redhead, with a fiery temper and currently jobless. Your name is Elesis Sieghart, you have a cousin named Ercnard Sieghart, and you can't remember what your life was like before you woke in a messy apartment, with a bottle of booze and a dead cellphone.

You have fragments of your memories. You know your name, your age, and your family. You know your father went missing when you were young. You also know the name _Ercnard. _However, something tells you that you call him _Sieghart. _And something tells you he is not your cousin.

The cell feels awkward and clumsy in your hands as you fumble around, mashing random buttons hoping it'll turn on.

No such luck. The hard plastic feels strange in your hands. The wooden hilt of a spear would be better.

_Where did that thought come from? _You wonder, bewildered. Never in your life have you ever held a sword. Or have you? You can't remember, after all.

You suddenly feel frustrated. What's going on?

You head over to the fridge, thinking of comforting your grumbling stomach before you ponder this any more. However, before you can reach the noisy machine—really, too noisy, _Mari's _machines were quieter than this—

You stop. _Mari?_

Before you can wonder about the name—it does sound awfully familiar, but you can't place it—something hits you like a speeding bullet. Pain floods your chest, and, gods, you can't breathe, no—

You clutch the small wooden chair near you, grasping onto it as if it was a lifeline. Gasping for breath, you fumble with your phone—this stupid thing has to turn on, you have to call the _Grand Chase_—

_Grand Chase?_

No, no, you correct yourself, the pain lessening. The police. There's no such thing as the _Grand Chase. _

Finally, the fit is over. Exhausted, you collapse into a chair, breathing heavily as you stare up at the ceiling, with its spiderwebs and cracks.

Was this your life? Everything you've ever accomplished in eighteen years?

_No._

_"Elesis!" Someone cries out. You turn to see a knight, a handsome man cloaked in indigo as he stands by your side, bleeding from a wound in his arm. What? What's going on?_

_"Watch_—"

_He's cut off as you feel air from behind, and suddenly a sharp pain in your ribs. Then everything goes black._

Your name is Elesis Sieghart, and you're pretty sure you're dead.

_~If Today Was Your Last Day~_

Your name is Lire Eyruell, and you like that cute waiter at table nine.

You're sitting with one of your long-time friends, Arme Glenstid. Both of you grew up in British Columbia, Canada, and moved to New York recently to chase your dreams. As roommates and best friends, you're here to support each other through thick and thin, as well as boy trouble.

Only, not now.

"Oh, he's cute!" Arme whispers to you, her blue eyes, so blue they almost seem violet, glowing in the lights.

Arme's one beauty was her eyes. The rest of her, not so much. Coming to the big city, she had cut off all her hair so it bordered her jaw and hang limply, and, for reasons you cannot comprehend, dyed it with purple streaks. She was short, only four feet nine, and flat chested to boot. Taking her around was like taking out a rebellious younger sister. And yet the girl never seemed bothered by his misfortune, preferring to laugh at life with her happy squeak.

Yourself, you'll admit, has done a lot better in the growing section than Arme. A natural beauty with straight, long blonde hair and emerald eyes, you have to admit that you _are _gorgeous, but only to yourself.

_I could never hope to complete with Ley, though._

You frown. Where did that thought come from? Who was Ley?

Truth be told, lately you've been feeling strange. Your house doesn't feel like your home anymore, and you constantly think weird thoughts out of your imagination, accompanied by strange names. And, always, the image of a wolf, with strange orange fur and green markings, growling. The image will morph into a young boy, with gravity-defying spikes of hair. The thing that touches you most is his eyes: emerald, just like yours, but he's looking down at your and your vision is blurring and he's crying, and, oh gods, he's soaked in blood, he's crying because you're fading, and your vision is swimming too fast to keep up with his tears, and you can feel his warmth as he presses you close. Then you close your eyes and suddenly you don't want to die, _no, you don't want to die_—

"Lire!"

You snap back to reality and look down. Arme is touching your shoulder, eyes concerned.

"What—"

"You went away again," Arme said quietly.

Now you know. You had another one of those blackouts, flashbacks, hallucinations, whatever they're called.

"It's okay," Arme tells her. "You've been there through mine."

That's another thing that makes you two such close friends. Both of you have these strange occurrences where you see things, see people, see the remains of a battlefield, almost like you're having flashbacks of your past lives.

You just nod, mouth feeling bitter. You take a sip of water.

Your name is Lire Eyruell, and until recently you were confident in your life.

_~If Today Was Your Last Day~_

Your name is Amy Aruha, and you have it all.

You were born to succeed. Your parents were both wealthy. They named you their heir. You had everything; toys, games, books, and even servants. You're beautiful, you're confident, and you're wealthy.

You love pomegranate juice. You'll sit down with a cup and sip it while you read; it helps you focus.

Lately, you've been addicted to these books by a Jin Kaien, a famous novelist living in New York. You personally live in Quebec, enjoying the snows and culture.

You want to meet Jin Kaien. If anything, you have a crush on Jin Kaien.

But going to New York would mean leaving everything. You'll have to work for once in your life.

You sigh and close Jin's book, a favourite of yours in his series known as _The Silver Knights. _Padding over to your computer, you turn it on with one delicate, manicured hand, and log onto your Facebook account.

Jin is there, waiting.

**Jin Kaien: **Amy!

**Amy Scarlet-Dancer Aruha: **Hey Jinny!

**Jin Kaien: **How are you today?

**Amy Scarlet-Dancer Aruha: **Waking up with The Silver Knights. The best!

**Jin Kaien: **Haha, good to know you're enjoying it!

**Amy Scarlet-Dancer Aruha: **Can I have the next manuscript?

**Jin Kaien: **Amy! I already broke rules giving the newest one to you. I can't be that unfair!

**Amy Scarlet-Dancer Aruha: **Fine, fine. I want it soon, though, so you better get writing!

**Jin Kaien: **I promise I will.

**Amy Scarlet-Daner Aruha: **By the way, Jin, can we talk?

And so you spend half an hour wondering how to phrase the words to him. He's probably confused, waiting, but you don't know what to say.

**Amy Scarlet-Dancer Aruha: **Jin...I...I think...

**Jin Kaien: **Yes?

**Amy Scarlet-Dancer Aruha: **I think I want to move to New York. To you.

Then suddenly there's silence and you bite your lip, wondering if you said anything wrong. What if, to him, you were nothing but a little fangirl he liked to fool around with from time to time?

Your worries are calmed when he calls you on Skype, a video call. Your heart skips. You've never done this before!

You straighten out your hair; thank goodness it's in two pigtails today, strawberry blonde with one pink streak. Your cutest hairstyle, you think!

You know what he looks like, of course, but you don't think he's seen you.

You beam instantly when the call connects and he smiles shyly at you.

Gods, he is so cute!

You take him in, black hair and his strange eyes, almost golden in the lighting of his room.

"Are you serious?" he asks, and gods, even his voice is cute! Yes, you might have a problem, but right now you don't care.

"Yes!" you squeal back.

His face breaks into a smile, and you think it looks wonderfully lovely. _Jin smiled like that when he completed his Rama training._

_What? _Where did that thought come from? You're confused.

"Amy?"

Jin's voice brings you back to the present, and you shake off the strange thought and smile. "Yes?"

"Do you..." he trails off, and licks his lips, looking suddenly nervous. "Do you have a place to stay?"

You realize you don't. "No." You want to punch yourself for not thinking ahead.

"You could..." Jin pauses, then looks at you, and you feel your voice catch in your throat. "You could stay here. I have an extra room, my roommate, Ercnard, moved away a few days ago...said something about a girl named Elesis...but, you could stay here."

"Are you serious?" You don't think you've ever been this happy. You're so lucky, you're rooming with your celebrity crush!

"Yes!" he looks at you, feeling confident again, and grins once more.

Your name is Amy Aruha, and you doubt anything can go wrong now.

_~If Today Was Your Last Day~_

Your name is Zero Zephyrum, and you contemplate leaving your roommate for the dead.

You stare down at the drunken young man at your feet, before sighing and picking Dio up.

"Ey, Zero," he slurs, barely conscious.

"What?" you snap, a little angrier than necessary, but you've been searching hours for this guy and finally you come back home to find him passed out in the snow, two blocks from your house.

"I like your hair," he says. "Do you like your hair?"

"No." Is your cold, blunt answer. You don't like your hair at all. It's grey, it's gloomy, it's unnatural, it's freaky.

Just like you.

"I like Ley too," Dio continues. "And I like you."

"Do you even know what you're saying?"

"I'd like to have a threesome," he tells you.

"Great." You roll your eyes.

"Can we?" Gods, he looks _hopeful._

"No," you tell him.

Dio looks sad.

You think that Dio is so easy to read. He wears his emotions on his sleeve. You know all his secrets. He doesn't know any of yours. He cares for you. You don't care for yourself. He got you a cat. You named it Grandark. He said the name was emo. You said you were emo. He said no, you were Zero. You were something.

Your name is Zero Zephyrum, and your best friend thinks more highly of you than you do.

* * *

_Ehehehe. You can tell from these last sentences that something is going to happen. 8D_


	2. The stars play a melody

_So...Hello again!_

_/dodges flying objects/ I know, I know, I promised I would work on DT and 333 Ways before updating other things!_

_Well, here's an interesting story. I woke up today and I was like "wow, I really feel like writing today!" so I sat down and finished around a quarter of DT's new chapter and took in some new notes for 333 Ways, when suddenly I dropped everything and was hit by this intense urge to angst._

_So, here you are, my lovelies, the results of my desperate angst need!_

* * *

Chapter Two: The stars play a melody.

Your name is Lass Isolet, and you had such a wonderful life.

You ignored the threads of your past, all threatening to fall apart with a small pull. You pushed your worries to the back of your head. When people asked, you said, no, you did not in fact have a brother, nor did you have a mother, nor did you have a father. It was simple, people gave you a look of pity and expressed their sorrows, but soon continued on life just as you did.

Truth be told, you weren't sure if you had a brother, or if you had a mother, or even a father. You did not have any friends, either. You had simply woken up in your apartment one day and that was all. Nothing to explain who you were, nothing to tell you what you were doing here.

It was like you were walking around in a dream.

Distracted, you grab your coat and run out the door, something telling you that you need to get to work, even if you don't quite know what or where work is.

It all seems wrong. It all seems like a dream, you tell yourself for the second time this morning.

Which is why, as you run out on the street, you don't see the car incoming. You don't hear the screams of people, don't see the shocked blonde sitting in the passenger seat.

Your name is Lass Isolet, you think as the car collides with your body and spins off into a wall.

_~If Today Was Your Last Day~_

Your name is Amy Aruha, and you are in New York.

It's so exciting. Cars rush about, people jabber into cellphones as they push past you, just a blonde standing in the midst of it all.

There's something nearby.

"Amy Aruha?" he asks, eyeing you.

You jump. "Y-yes?" How did he know your name?

The man relaxes, his indigo ponytail swaying. "I'm Ronan Eurdon. Jin asked me to pick you up, he's heading home from a book signing." He reaches out a hand,

Your face lights up in a smile as you accept the handshake. "I see! Hello, Ronan!"

He smiles at your energetic appearance. "So, what do you think of this so far?"

"It's so busy!" You chat to him as you two head for the car. "I didn't expect this many people. . ."

He laughs. "Better get used to it, then!"

You nod. You love crowds, being amongst people, partying till dawn. "Oh, I know I will."

He opens the door for you and you slide into the soft car seat. Walking around, Ronan enters into the driver's and you forget your manners, staring at his hair.

"Oh, this?" He notices your gaze and laughs, running a hand through the neat ponytail. "Oh, yeah. Lost a bet with Jin, Ercnard, and Ryan a few years back, and I had to dye my hair indigo." The man smiles softly, remembering past memories. "It's grown on me."

You laugh, a soft, ringing noise that echoes around. "It looks very nice on you!" you compliment, always smiling.

He flushes slightly. "Thanks. My mom didn't like it too much, though."

You laugh, but is cut off halfway by a frown. _Mom? But Ronan is sworn to the Kanavan Guard. . ._

He notices your abrupt silence. "Is there anything wrong?"

You quickly shake your head. "No, no." Where did that thought come from? "I'm just tired, that's all."

He starts up the engine. "Then I better get you to Jin's house," and chuckles.

You just nod, bothered by the seemingly random thought.

He drives in silence, and you don't make any attempt to strike up conversation either. The mood is set, and although not too friendly both of you are fine.

Which is why you don't realize why neither of you see the man running into the street.

To be fair, it was a green light, and he'd appeared from nowhere, pushing aside all the citizens calmly waiting for the light to turn.

But that doesn't make you feel any better as you open your mouth to scream—but it's too late, it's all too late—as you hear a sickening crunch as tire met bone and a savage scream is ripped from the white-haired male's mouth. The car smashes into him, but Ronan, eyes wide, serves the wheel with all his might and then there's another scream—whether from you or him or Ronan, you don't know, everything is happening too fast—as the car spins, screaming citizens quickly running away from its crazed path, and then smacks right into the wall.

Your name is Amy Aruha, and you faint as glass shatters, spilling red onto your lovely white blouse, the car alarm screeching in your ears yet seemingly so far away.

_~If Today Was Your Last Day~_

Your name is Dio Burning Canyon, and you're sorry.

You pack in a hurry, throwing things carelessly into a suitcase. You rip the picture of you and Zero into bits and toss it in the bin, along with your travel plans you made to Paris with Ley and your childhood photos. They can't find these. It would only endanger your friends, the only family you've ever known.

Your breath comes in quick, panicked gasps. Any time now, Zero would return home. You can't let him see this. You can't drag him down this spiral with you. You got into trouble, and you're going to dig yourself out.

That is, if they don't bury you alive first.

Your mind urges you to hurry but your body can't compete, and you think you might be crying but who's to blame? All your dreams are shattered, your peaceful life gone to shreds along with the picture. Halfway, you stop, and you want to confide in Zero and Ley, to call the female and sit at home until the male arrived.

Home. This place wasn't it anymore.

However, you can't endanger your friends, you know that. You can't rely on others. That's always brought anguish, heartbreak as those you loved were ripped away. You have to go down this path alone, and it scares you.

You knew it was coming. You just didn't know this soon.

A knock on the door makes you jump.

"Canyon, open this door!" A gruff voice spits outside.

You resume packing, shaking. Don't let them get to you, you tell yourself, repeating as if a mantra.

"Canyon!" They scream again, like ghosts wailing outside your door.

Done. You look at the suitcase, filled with your life's work. Everything you owned up to now. Your room is completely bare, as if no one ever lived here.

_And soon no one will._

With one last look, you steel your nerves and toss the suitcase out your window. Thank god you live on the first story. The window breaks with a loud crash and glass shatters into your cheek, your palm, slicing, and you wince slightly but this is no time to worry about that. Noises, footsteps can be heard as they round the corner and catch sight of you, and you run.

Running, as it turns out, is not great when you lug a giant suitcase with you. You go a few blocks, panting, sweating, before you round the corner and gasp.

Dead end.

You can hear their footsteps close behind, and you look at the street name.

2548 Gaikoz Street.

Memories flash through your mind. You and Zero, making your way through the alleyways, come upon this place. You think you hear a soft whining. You urge him to stop, then run into the alley. He comes behind you and tells you its a dead end. You tell him no, that's not what you were looking for, and to his great surprise you begin shifting through the trash. He asks you if you've lost your mind, and you reply with a foolish grin and tell him maybe, winking. Before long you find what you were actually looking for: a small, white kitty, with fur tainted almost green. You hand it to him and you tell him it's for him, and Zero looks surprised, his brown eyes, so light they look yellow, meeting your own red ones—well, technically, they're brown, but you like to think they look red—and you just give him a small smile and pat the little, pitiful thing. You ask him what he'll name it, and he says Grandark with a soft shrug, and you tell him that it sounds emo, and with a face so sad you think your heart will break he tells you that's because he probably is emo, or atleast everyone who meets him thinks so. You tell him no, you don't think that. You tell him that he matters to you, that he's Zero, as strange as the name might be. As he looks at you with surprise, you stretch and ask him if he thinks Ley made pancakes at home. He tells you that, knowing Ley, your girlfriend, she was probably waiting for _you _to make _her _pancakes. You tell him that you're not Ley's bitch, but he gives you a small smirk and you drop it there.

You think you like seeing Zero smile and Ley laugh.

Too bad you're never going to see them again.

"Give up, Canyon," a voice purrs, shaking you back to reality. You turn around and you see him.

"Astaroth," you grow, almost too low for him to hear.

"_Oui," _he agrees, voice smooth and dripping in venom coated with honey.

You snarl and back away, feeling the wall at your fingertips.

"I want the money," he tells you.

"I don't have it," you tell him.

"_Une honte," _He tsks softly and shakes his head at you. "What did I tell you?"

"You told me nothing."

"I helped you."

"I dug myself out!" you scream at him.

He's silent and you pant, feeling the heavy aura between you two.

"What would they say if they knew?"

You stop dead in your tracks. "What?"

"That roommate of yours, and that girlfriend of yours."

"You leave them out of this!" you scream at him. "How do you know of them, anyway?"

He chuckles. "_Oui, _you covered your tracks well. But you cannot hide from the master, Dio."

"You—you—" Struggling with words, you give him a death glare.

"Now, now, don't look so scary. I just want what you owe me. Then we can both walk out of each others' lives."

"I don't have it." You feel pitiful, upset.

"_Une honte," _he tells you again. "Then we will have to settle this in less than peasant ways. Work for me again, _mon cher_. Work until you have paid off your debt."

"No." It's blunt, and you see his eyes narrow.

"Dio—"

"Leave. Me. Alone." You sneer at him, putting on a brave front.

He purses his lips. "Fine. Rufus."

A young male, a brunette with cold, calculating eyes, steps forward, giving a small nod.

"Dispose of our. . .comrade."

You stare at the male, this Rufus, trying to meet his eyes. However, the male stares back at you with a dead glance.

"You've broken so many people," you mutter sadly, more to yourself than Astaroth.

He hears either way. "And you would've been perfect too, Dio. Farewell, _mon cher."_

Rufus pulls out a gun in a quick, swift movement. You jerk away, but you're trapped.

_Bang!_

Your name is Dio Burning Canyon, and you bleed onto the ground where you once stood so happily.

_~If Today Was Your Last Day~_

Your name is Zero Zephyrum, and Dio is missing.

You came home later than usual, being caught up in the pet store. A puppy was scared of a rather snappy bird, and somehow clawed its way into your hair. Needless to say, it hurt. A lot.

So after untangling a puppy from your hair and blushing at the laughter of your coworkers, you arrived home. You think that Dio has probably already started dinner, sitting at the TV with a beer and some pizza, stroking Grandark.

However, you come home to silence, broken only by Gran's mewling.

"Hey there," You lean down and scratch the cat between the ears, and it butts your palm. "What's wrong?"

Seeming to understand, Grandark looked at you with those strange, yellow orbs, and then heads into the kitchen, ears twitching as you follow.

His food bowl is completely empty.

You frown as you get up and retrieve a can of tuna, much to the happy mewling of the cat. That wasn't like Dio. No matter what he said, the black-haired male had a soft spot for their kitty.

"Sorry, Gran," you tell a pair of judgemental eyes as you dump the entirely of the can into the small bowl. "Here, have it all."

If Dio was here, he'd surely grab the can out of your hands and tell you that feeding all of it to Grandark was unhealthy and would probably result in some strange bladder disease later in life, and give you a scolding and carefully measure the cat's food. Ley liked to tell Dio he was a worrywart, and though the other denied it, you have to agree that Dio was prone to worrying a lot.

Though Dio and Ley were officially dating, you and Dio had hooked up sometimes, as well as you and Ley. And not to forget you, Dio, _and _Ley. The three of you were entirely alone, separated from the world, with only each other to depend upon. The bounds between friendship and lover and brother and sister were easily crossed.

Which is why you think it strange you don't see nor hear Dio anywhere. Could he be at Ley's?

You phone the female.

"_What's up?" _her voice cracks through the intercom.

"Ley, have you seen Dio?" you ask, unable to stop the note of worry in your voice.

"_Aw, is he late for his feeding time again?" _she coos, laughing. "_No, why?"_

"He's not in the house."

Ley quiets at once, and you think you can hear her take a sharp breath. "_Don't worry about it," _she assures you, though it comes out sounding rather forced. _"He's probably just out. Why don't you go look for him? I'll go to the park, you can wander around your neighbourhood for a while. He's probably just drunk again." _She paused. _"Think we need to print missing dog posters?"_

"He's not a dog, Ley," you scold softly, smiling slightly. "Alright. I'm looking around."

"_Cool. I'm heading to the park. See ya!"_

"Goodbye."

You hang up and grab your coat, stopping just as you reach the door.

Maybe you should check his room. You wonder why this hasn't occurred to you.

Stepping back, you wander to where Dio's room is.

Something doesn't feel quite right.

Slowly you open the door, stepping into the room.

"Dio, are you—"

You stop.

The room is completely empty, save for Dio's bed, with blankets thrown around in chaos. You frown. What? Dio may be a slob, but he was never this messy. And where were his photos? His clothes?

You look in the closet. Nothing. The drawers. Empty.

It was like he'd never lived here.

Something was wrong, you're sure of that. What happened to Dio?

You look around, and blanch. The window is broken.

Just _what happened here?_

Running out, you shuffle into your shoes and stumble into the street. It's raining. Everything's quiet.

You walk for a bit, not minding that you're getting drenched. You pass by a familiar street.

2548 Gaikoz Street.

You smile slightly. Yes, you remember. This is where you found Grandark! You'll always remember the feeling of the kitty in your arms, as you and Dio jabbed jokes at each other.

You contemplate going in. But then again, it was just a dead end. What was there to see?

Someone walks out, and for a second you think it might be Dio and your carefully suppressed face lights up slightly in happiness.

No such luck. The other walking in the rain turns out to be a brunette male, accompanied by an older man.

As they pass you, you feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand up, for reasons unknown.

"His face when we cornered him," the older snickers, and you stop. Who? What?

Nevermind. You shrug it off and head the other direction, looking around for Dio.

You don't see the smirks the two give you.

You spend a good three hours screaming in the rain for him, as the sun slowly set. Dio never appeared. Finally, you walk home, defeated, and find an upset Ley at your doorstep.

As you hug her, letting her cry onto your shoulder, you wonder.

Your name is Zero Zephyrum, and Dio has abandoned you two.

* * *

_/Laughs evilly and dodges flying objects/ No, don't throw things at me!_

_I swear, it'll get better! I'm not that cruel. Idon'tthink._

_Review Replies!_

_lLegendsl:Ahaha, thank you so much! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, then!  
Oh yes, all the tears!  
YES A WRITER 8D.  
Ehehe, yes, he really was!  
Maybe! It's rather fun and I find that writing is all about what you want to write, not what you have to write!  
Ahaha, I'm glad you have that view, many of my readers don't! Thank you, they shall!_

_Miss Eggplant: Sorrynotsorry/brick'd_

_Orithia WindBell: Ahaha, thank you, I shall!_

_WinterBarrows: BBY U OK?  
AHH THANK OMF U PRECIOUS AHH  
YES I THINK HE MIGHT NEED THAT HUG NOW/LAUGHS_

_G40: Naw man settled for threesome/SLAPPEDSOHARD/ No, I'm joking. I think Zero should just remain that go between in friends, non?  
Ahaha, that's an interesting pairing! I think I might use it for humour relief._

_LeebiLong: Thank you so much!_


End file.
